


Riding off into the sunset

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashe is Jesse's ex (but they're cool), Barebacking, Bike Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Flip Fuck, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, They fuck on Ashe's bike, Wet & Messy, and a bike, or Both, save a horse ride a cowboy, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Coming back to Overwatch was easier than McCree thought at first, seeing all his friends again brought a new light to his life. Now he ventures on his first mission along with Hanzo Shimada who he thought was a soulless killer but instead is a hell of a partner.





	Riding off into the sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainNeedsNoSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep/gifts).



> My dear CaptainNeedsNoSleep, this one is for you ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ You wanted this to happen, and I've done my best to make it a reality for Christmas xDD I really hope you like it <3 All my love and best wishes to you, I'm so happy we met this year and that we've inspired each other so much these past months. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) I'm still undeserving of all the beautiful art you've blessed me with <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Ashe's bike was very friendly for... outdoor sex xDDDD Also, I love Ashe and this isn't about a revenge or harsh feelings, this is just Hanzo and Jesse being naughty because they love each other (and they don't know yet) xD
> 
> English is not my mother tongue (oﾐﾟﾛﾟﾐ)o

The air striking his face is like a blessing after a job well done and an ex well pissed. Feeling the rumbling engine of Ashe’s bike between his legs, McCree smiles and glances at the weathered photograph of them together. Poker night at the hideout was his favorite night. Ashe has grown up into a beautiful woman, just as mean as she was on her twenties. He’s glad after all this time Ashe still hesitates to shoot him on sight, although after borrowing her bike he isn’t sure the next time he’ll be that lucky. A gingerly sunset warms his back on his way to the roadside motel where he left a mistrustful Hanzo very early in the morning.

His smile grows wide and wolfish when McCree remembers last night. They don’t know each other long enough to do what they did, but after two weeks of come-hither looks, coincidental sessions on the shooting range, and occasionally shared drinks, it was bound to happen. He made sure the room had only one big, full-sized bed, intending to make the best of their first mission together. Far from curious eyes, and far from the little shit. Now McCree hopes it’s not the last, and that Winston pairs them up together more often. Regarding the mission, he wanted to take care of Ashe on his own, and even though the archer knitted his eyebrows in disbelief and muttered a harsh _foolish_ in his face, he let him go, assuring if McCree wanted to disregard his skills by handling the mission alone, he wouldn’t stand in the way. The man is damn gorgeous when he’s displeased.

Now it’s time to go back and throw in his face a job well done, a fast way of transport back to the closest airport and, perhaps, to pursue more of that raunchy, exhilarating bedsport they indulged themselves well into the night. It left him quaking and aching for more. If Hanzo wants this to be just a one-night stand McCree will be heartbroken for ten minutes before he convinces him otherwise. Last night he learned one trick or two. Hanzo loves when he suckles his nipples long and tender until they are red and swollen, he also loves his warm mouth around him wavering in an impossible slow rhythm until he overflows from pleasure. McCree’s a fast learner and he will use every single dirty trick under his sleeve to keep Hanzo coming back to his bed.

As soon as he spots the motel in the distance, McCree slows down enough to put his hat back on. It’s all about the little things, and if he steals a smile from him it will pay off. He thought the man was incapable of more than a wry smirk, but last night Hanzo laughed and smiled with intent and mischief and the memory ingrained in his mind while McCree fell dreadfully infatuated by the occurrence. Hanzo waits for him near the parking lot, reclined over a streetlamp with their scarce luggage at his feet.

McCree slows down, letting the bike stabilize itself on the propellers as he twists the throttle and a loud roar resounds angrily. He approaches Hanzo in a slow stroll until he can clearly see how the archer squints his eyes at him. Hanzo folds his arms over his chest and follows him with two glaring black voids until he stops before him. McCree would swear he’s pleased by the sight but fights hard to hide it under an unnecessary amount of disdain. “You are late,” Hanzo hisses, riveting his gaze over McCree, the jeans covered by leather chaps, and the red serape rippling in the wind before he breathes out through his nostrils at the red bike between his legs.

The engine rumbles once more while McCree grins. It is curious how whenever he sees Hanzo after being apart for a few hours his body reacts as though it was the first time. It doesn’t matter if he sees him very early in the morning while he hustles for a cup of coffee on the mess hall or later for a shared drink above the hefty cliffs of Gibraltar. The last time he saw him, Hanzo was still in bed completely naked and unabashed of his nudity while McCree explained he had to do this on his own and manage without him. McCree remembers the snort that came out of Hanzo, but the glare made his heart shrink at having displeased such a whimsical creature. Hanzo Shimada is not the one you want on your bad side.

“Right on time to pick you up, sweetheart,” McCree drawls, smiling wider and winking at him. Hanzo looks so different in a casual attire than in his usual clothes with his whole left arm bared for him to admire and a threatening dragon as the perfect lure for trouble. He wears a pair of cargo and an army jacket but his hair is once more tamed by a hair tie. The mere reminiscence of how he buried his nose in the black sea of his hair and the perfume of cherry blossoms invaded his nostrils tightens the room in his jeans. “Hop up, darlin’.” McCree beckons at the same time he incites the bike to exhale a thundering peal.

“That monstrosity is louder than you,” Hanzo retorts, fighting the withheld smile trying to creep up his lips. He grabs the bags at his feet and goes to the rear of the bike, opening the back compartment and frowning when he finds a few belongings there that he doesn’t recognize.

“It’s also fast,” McCree says, scooting closer to the front and leaving half the seat at his back ready for Hanzo to slide in. The thought curls his stomach nice and warm.

“We will attract attention,” Hanzo says, the corner of his mouth pulling upward until he spots McCree’s whiskey-colored eyes glancing at him through the side mirror.

“You’ll like it better when you’re glued to my back,” McCree wiggles his eyebrows playfully and Hanzo rolls his eyes, giving in and straddling the bike right behind him. A gust of the cowboy fills his nostrils and clenches his stomach deliciously, recalling last night and how he indulged and couldn’t resist the blatant flirting and the raunchy jokes any longer. As much as it pains Hanzo to admit it, the cowboy is exactly the type of man he likes warming up his bed, and it has been a long time since he found such a satisfactory bed partner that he didn’t regret the morning after.

“Hold on to me.” Hanzo ignores the playful request, but as soon as a burst of speed sends him to the back of the seat, he instinctively throws his arms forward and wraps them around McCree’s waist. “Just like that,” the cowboy drawls. This is quite his idea of riding into the sunset with a good catch on his back even though when he met Hanzo Shimada the last thing that crossed his mind was to turn his back to him. Well, maybe not the last thing. The stern expression on his face was deceiving and McCree never thought they would end up tangled in tumbled sheets so soon.

“Whose bike is this, McCree?” Hanzo asks, pressing himself at his back to speak into his ear. At the prospect of a conversation, McCree slows down. He’s been traveling through these roads since he worked for the Deadlock gang, and barely anybody uses the secondary roads except for guys like them who want to go unnoticed or if you live around the area. There are still scarce rays of sun casting long shadows on the road, but they will have to reach the next motel soon before the cold of the night make the ride less than comfortable. Hanzo nudges him when he doesn’t answer.

“You know what?” McCree says, speeding up again to take the next service lane. “To hell with it,” he mutters and relishes in Hanzo squeezing his grip on him as he leaves the shoulder and enters the bumpy desert. He won’t go too far, but he has a bike, Hanzo at his back, and a beautiful sunset about to happen.

“You, madman,” Hanzo snarls and McCree chuckles. “Where are we going?”

“Detour, darlin’,” McCree drawls. “Now that we’re here, I gotta show you a proper sunset.” The archer snorts at his back but doesn’t loosen the hold even if he steers the bike gently on the foreign terrain just in case. As soon as the road is far enough and they’re surrounded by nothing more than stones, rocks, dust, and distant cacti, McCree stops and leaves the bike hovering over the ground, the melodious rumble filling the silence.

“So?” Hanzo says, reclining back on the seat while McCree gets off the bike and winks at him.

“There ain’t no sunsets more beautiful than the ones here.” McCree offers his hand to Hanzo, but the archer climbs down the bike on his own and reclines on a side of it next to the cowboy. The setting sun has the sky on fire, a big orange ball disappearing inchmeal on the horizon and leaving a ginger mist for them to admire. “It cures your soul,” McCree mumbles.

Hanzo glances at him and glimpses a genuine smile under the brim of his hat that has nothing to do with the flirty ones, the shit-eating grins or the half-smiles that usually rule the cowboy’s demeanor. He’s devastatingly gorgeous, and it brings a smile to his lips, one that he fails to hide. McCree notes the prying eyes on him and turns about, the hues of tangerine light playing tricks with the color of his irises. “Hm,” Hanzo says, enjoying the residual warmth of the sun over them. “Sunsets in Hanamura are pink.”

“Now you gotta show me one day,” McCree teases, glancing back at the spectacle in front of them and risking an arm over Hanzo’s shoulders. To his surprise, the archer leans on him, snuggling against his chest. Hanzo realizes it has been a long time since he felt free of guilt even if it’s just for a brief moment, frozen in an instant when there’s nothing out there but them. He has something to look forward to in the morning waking up next to McCree.

“What a waste of time,” Hanzo retorts, a smirk stretching his lips because not even himself can believe his bluntness.

“It made you smile.” McCree turns about, his hand roaming over Hanzo’s shoulder and up his neck until his thumb beckons him to lock eyes with him. “You’re gorgeous when you smile, sweetheart.” The praise curls Hanzo’s spine, hoping the warm palette surrounding them covers the faint blush on his cheeks.

“Save your flattery, cowboy,” Hanzo says, his unwavering gaze fixed on those gentle eyes that look at him as though he deserved to be cherished and loved.

“I wanna stay on your good side,” McCree whispers, closing the distance between them and hunching over slightly at the same time his knuckles tilt Hanzo’s chin upward. He wants a kiss so bad he has completely forgotten about the beauty of the sunset and the sun dipping into the desert. Hanzo breathes out a gasp into his mouth, standing on his tiptoes to seal their lips together. McCree fights the smile at the little victory and lets the archer take over the kiss while he wraps both arms around him, one over his shoulders, the other around his waist. He’s never felt so wholesome with anyone before and rumbles a soft grunt while Hanzo glides his tongue along his lips and slips the tip inside his mouth, humming a moan that means more than both intended at first. “Oh, darlin’,” McCree whispers, pressing their lips together once more, mating tongues stealing their breaths away while the background noise of the bike swathes them.

“There is no need for sappy romance,” Hanzo teases. “We already fucked.” A gentle bite on his lower lip announces the end of the smooch way too soon.

“And I intend to do that again, honey,” McCree says, wetting his lips to get a glimpse of Hanzo’s taste. The archer reclines back on the side of the bike, dreading, as he did this morning, the end of their journey together and their liaison because he cannot figure out how they can keep doing this once they're back at Gibraltar without the others noticing. Genji always had a sixth sense to find out his weaknesses and his brother already suspects he likes McCree’s companionship in more than a friendly way.

“As though you have not brought endless conquests to places like this in the past,” Hanzo jests at the lovestruck on McCree’s gaze which he isn’t sure it’s because of the bedazzling sunset or himself. “Like the woman of the picture.” Hanzo saw the photograph on the dashboard earlier, and curiosity struck him unmercifully. McCree chuckles at his sudden pang of jealousy. He would love to bathe him in praises about how deep he is under his skin in just a few weeks, in just one unforgettable night, but he doesn’t want to scare him away. When McCree falls in love, he falls hard and long and he isn’t sure the archer can handle that along with his inner turmoil.

“I didn’t peg you for the jealous type, darlin’,” he teases instead but stops at the resentful glare from the archer. “She’s my ex, from back when I was seventeen.” McCree realizes how much time has passed since. Seeing Ashe just a few hours ago hit him with too many memories and regrets of what might have been his life if he hadn’t joined Overwatch. Six lonely years answer for him.

“Hm, I see,” Hanzo says, glancing at the white-haired woman who looks at her cards puzzled and then at the young McCree holding his gun and winking at the camera. He probably was a handful back then as much as he is now.

“She was a fine piece of ass, she could kill you with one look and that would be on a good day, you don’t want me to tell you ‘bout the bad days,” McCree jokes. “She was rich, arrogant, so mean sometimes…” he glances briefly at Hanzo with a mischievous grin. “I do have a type, don’t I?” Hanzo nudges him before he lets out a hearty chuckle.

“I understand why you wanted to meet her on your own,” Hanzo says.

“Well, she played a part on who I am now,” McCree says. “I hope she finds her place as I did.”

“We all do, eventually,” Hanzo says more wryly than he meant.

“You’ll find yours, darlin’.” McCree knows the whole story from both Shimadas, and yet he cannot make up his mind on what is right or wrong. For many years his friendship with Genji made him hate and label Hanzo as a mere murderer, but patience, years on his back, and meeting him changed his mind. He wouldn’t do half the things he did when he was seventeen now, even though their situations and the way they grew up were so different, something tells him Hanzo is so much more than his past actions. A lifetime seeking redemption is the punishment he has chosen for himself, and it breaks his heart somehow to realize he will never be what he was supposed to be because of what he did.

“What?” Hanzo frowns at how McCree looks at him, something in between pity and… admiration.

McCree traps his mouth in an unexpected kiss, breathing in a moan at the sultry taste of those velvety lips made to kiss. He absolutely adores how Hanzo melts into a kiss, forgetting his usual harshness, opening his mouth and soul for him to ravish to his heart’s content. “Sappy,” Hanzo gasps, overwhelmed by him and the love pouring out of the cowboy and swathing him like a cozy blanket. At first, Hanzo thought a one-night stand what was he wanted; what they wanted. He thought if the thing went awfully wrong at least they would stop this foolishness before it was too late. But now Hanzo worries about nights without him, about longing for his kisses, his hugs, the warmth exuding from his body wrapping his own wholeheartedly and selflessly. “How long are we staying here?” Hanzo says, dragging his lips over the cowboy’s and glancing up at him.

McCree rolls his eyes, expecting the end of their little detour. “We have an hour before nighttime, though we should get going,” he says, narrowing his eyes when Hanzo rounds him to stand in front of him, subtly bracketing him against the side of the bike. “In a couple of hours, we should find another place to spend the night.”

“I may have another suggestion…” Hanzo whispers, pressing his body against the cowboy. “If you are interested.” A corner of his mouth curls upward in a half-smile and his eyes glitter with mischief. McCree recognizes the sultry look and what it means. He swallows a lump on his throat. What comes after curls his spine with anticipation and awakens all his senses.

“I’m all ears, honey,” McCree mumbles, his hands sneaking around Hanzo to grope for his ass.

“Jesse,” Hanzo purrs. The way he says his name makes his stomach flip every time.

“Yes, darlin’?” McCree smiles, and a grunt leaves his lungs when Hanzo palms him and his cock swells at the contact of a warm hand through the fabric.

“Fuck me on the bike.” That smirk will be his death one day. His cock twitches in Hanzo’s palm, and he mumbles a curse. “You liked that idea,” Hanzo whispers, his hand squeezing the growing hardness between the cowboy’s legs, kneading to stir him up. “You ride the bike and I ride you.”

“Goddamnit,” McCree curses, his forehead falling on Hanzo’s shoulder while his hands fondle his ass. The image in his mind does wonders to his cock, and he muffles a moan on his neck.

“After last night,” Hanzo purrs, his hand moving back and forth over the full hard-on huddled on a side of his groin. “It will not take long to work me open.” Hanzo leans forward to whisper into his ear. “I bet you are still ready to take my cock if that is what you want.” His heart skips a beat at the luscious suggestion.

“You don’t have to convince me, darlin’,” McCree drawls. “I’m all in for the ride.” He helps Hanzo get rid of the jacket which falls carelessly at their feet. The generous muscles of the archer stand out in a tight black shirt, and he hustles to remove his serape and unbutton his pants. “How are we gonna…?” Hanzo smiles, landing a soft peck on the lips as he skillfully unfastens his buckle and jeans and takes a handful of his cock.

“Get on the bike.”

McCree obeys, reclining on the seat and shimming his boxers and jeans down to his upper thighs as his cock stands firmly against his stomach and clear droplets trickle down his shaft. Hanzo’s mouth waters at the sight, already half-hard by the scene of the cowboy sprawled on the bike and waiting for him. McCree secures both feet on the footrests and winks at him. “C’mere, darlin’, I got something for ya’,” he teases, his mechanical arm gripping his cock by the hilt and pulling the skin back.

Remembering the lube is on his travel bag, Hanzo rounds the bike and opens the rear compartment, reaching for it quickly before he considers disrobing the lower half of his body in the middle of nowhere. What are the chances of getting caught red-handed in the desert? It is as though McCree reads his mind when he throws the lube at him. “I’ll rip them off if you get up here with those on, sweetheart,” McCree drawls, his hand working his cock up and down in long strokes.

Hanzo chuckles at the cowboy’s eagerness, swooping his cargo pants down and stepping out of them -with a bit of trouble- without taking his shoes off. “Satisfied?” The archer smirks, arching a questioning eyebrow at McCree and gracefully climbing up the bike and into his lap in a single movement. The bike bounces under their weight but the propellers still working keep the engine warmed up and the vehicle in place. The warmth of the cowboy’s body envelopes him and a genuine smile conquers his lips as he snatches the bottle of lube from his hands and winds both arms around his neck, rocking gently on top of him.

“Not yet,” McCree says, groping for Hanzo’s ass and pouting childishly at the boxers still on. “But I will be.” The cowboy extends a hand in front of Hanzo so the archer squeezes some lube on it, but Hanzo purses his lips and nods.

“The other one,” he says. McCree chuckles, offering his mechanical arm instead while his other hand pulls at the boxers and stretches them down his thighs. Hanzo feels exposed, but incredibly excited and turned on by what they’re doing. He likes McCree’s mechanical, cold fingers as they glide up and down his cleft, smearing lube and teasing until they warm up.

“You’re developing quite a taste there, sweetheart,” McCree teases, thrusting a finger inside as Hanzo squirms in his lap, his legs straddling the bike, his thighs bunched over McCree’s. The fucking will need adjustments, but he firmly believes he can get out of this with his dignity intact.

“Another one,” Hanzo gasps, sneaking both his hands between them to grasp McCree’s erection.

“You’re so soft.” McCree circles the ring muscle, biting his lower lip at how ready Hanzo is after a night of raunchy, unrestrained sex. He squeezes another in, relishing in the pleasurable noises coming out of Hanzo as he thrusts his fingers as far as he can in this position.

Hanzo throws an arm over his shoulders for better support and works his length from hilt to tip with his other hand. He twists and squeezes how the cowboy likes, how he learned last night. He lost track of time kissing, licking and mouthing at his length, torturing him and learning every ridge and every enlarged vein of that beautiful, thick cock. McCree loved every single bit, and Hanzo stored it carefully in his mind for moments like this, when he wants to drive him mad and turn him into a wanton. The man is beautiful when he blushes and mumbles a blue streak of nonsense. The cowboy is like putty into his hands. Hanzo senses a spurt of clear pre-cum leaking down his knuckles and uses it to smooth the grip and enhance his pleasure. “You are very well endowed, Jesse,” Hanzo praises, satisfied by the thickness he can hardly fit into a loose fist and that will soon fill him to the brim.

“If we’re playing dirty,” McCree says, his ragged breath the telltale of how aroused he is. “I’ve got a few tricks too.” The hand that spreads Hanzo’s ass moves to the front and rolls his shirt up to his pecs, leaving in the open two beautiful, rosy nipples, one of them surrounded by blue ink.

“I have never doubted your skills,” Hanzo mumbles when McCree thrust his fingers in and out of his ass while his mouth wraps around a perked nipple.

“Liar,” McCree mumbles, suckling gently and flicking a teasing tongue over the hard tip, watching how the red comes up Hanzo’s cheeks and the top of his ears.

“There is a problem perhaps I should have mentioned earlier,” Hanzo says, interrupting a very distracted McCree who works in unison fingers and tongue to drive him absolutely mad. The cowboy hums curiously but doesn’t stop ravishing the exposed pecs at his own will. “We ran out of condoms,” Hanzo says, bracing himself on the cowboy’s broad shoulders while he sinks down into those fingers, his boxers awfully stretched at his thighs.

“It wouldn’t be our first time, darlin’,” McCree drawls, dragging his spit-licked lips over the other nipple as he speaks. McCree had been less than optimistic bringing only two condoms, which lasted two rounds and then they indulged themselves in more raunchy, messy sex until they fell asleep exhausted.

“It will be messy,” Hanzo says, suppressing a whimper at a sore nipple falling again under that unmerciful flicking tongue.

“I like it messy,” McCree says, groaning when Hanzo squeezes the tip of his cock and runs a slick thumb over the tip and the underside. “You liked it messy yesterday.” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully, trying to cover up that he is hair-trigger ready to fuck him senseless.

“I will regret this on the ride to the next motel,” Hanzo says with a mischievous smile, jerking him off faster, noting every little twitch of his cock in the tight fist of his hand.

“I promise you a long, hot shower.” McCree moans at the demanding rhythm of the archer while he spreads his fingers driven by impatience. “A bath if we’re lucky…” He pushes Hanzo onward with a firm hand on the small of his back so he can speak into his mouth. “I’ll clean you real good and nice, darlin’, and then I’ll eat your ass until dawn.” Hanzo’s moan goes right to his cock and for a moment, McCree believes he will cum just by the enrapturing sight of Hanzo trashing his head back from sheer pleasure. “How ‘bout that?” he purrs, landing a kiss on his Adam’s apple before Hanzo locks eyes with him again.

“You do know how to make a point,” Hanzo says with a genuine half-smile. This is worth an uncomfortable ride. He grows tired of waiting, with a full hard-on ready in his hand and a wonderfully stretched ass ready to take it in. Hanzo rests a foot on the ground and the other on the back footrest of the bike, hovering over McCree. His fingers leave him empty, and the cowboy hurries to fumble for the bottle of lube Hanzo left behind him, dangerously placed over the chassis. He squeezes a generous amount on the tip and Hanzo coats his length in fast, ruthless strokes that draw up his balls tight and steal a loud moan that echoes in the desert.

The sun is nearly gone, their eyes getting used to the imminent darkness surrounding them if not for the headlights of the bike. “Darlin’, you’re killing me,” McCree gasps, his throbbing length still enveloped by the archer’s fingers while he positions the tip right into his ass. Hanzo sinks himself down into his cock, the engorged head breaching in and seizing his breath, but as soon as his body relaxes and McCree exhales a mumble. Hanzo seats fully on his lap once more. “You’re so mean,” McCree breathes out, digging holes in his ass with both his hands and burying his face in the crook of Hanzo’s neck. He’s so tight, his heat surrounding his cock and overwhelming his senses.

Hanzo steals McCree’s hat, wearing it himself with a smug smile at the surprised expression of the cowboy. “I said I wanted a ride,” he purrs, rocking gently on his lap without finesse, just shoving McCree’s cock deeper inside him and reveling in the low groan from Jesse.

“Goddamnit, just do whatever ya’ want with me, darlin’,” McCree says with a wolfish grin, accompanying his movements with both hands. Hanzo’s boxers will surely never be the same after this and the tearing of fabric around his thighs. A small price for his modesty.

“Whatever I want?” Hanzo teases, supporting himself once more on the footrest and the ground and taking him out to the very tip of his cock only to fall down in a single, mind-blowing plunge. “As fast I want?” Hanzo touches the brim of McCree’s hat how he has seen the cowboy do many times now. McCree mumbles a curse, unable to move and glancing up at Hanzo riding him in an increasing tempo, the bike swaying gently in the air because of the movement on top.

“Sweetpea,” McCree gasps, mouth agape when Hanzo braces on his shoulders, his hips pushing down into his cock and lifting to pull out just enough to feel the delicious stretch of his tight ass, trapping his girth over and over, following the gentle rocking of his body. “I’m so close already… I’m…”

McCree trashes his head back, glancing at the indigo blue sky and the first visible stars of the night, but quickly turns his gaze to Hanzo, to the flustered beauty bouncing on his lap and fucking himself fast and hard into his cock. He won’t last, he’s doomed, enamored by the sight, by him, by the gorgeous creature inflicting so much pleasure it hurts. This is more than he never thought he’d find. A partner who seems so in sync with him, who accepts him for who he is regardless of his past. “Hanzo,” he gasps, finding his mouth willing for a fast, messy smooch.

“I want to see you,” Hanzo says, breathless by the effort but with no intentions to slow down or stop. This isn’t about teasing anymore or a fast fuck in the desert. He wants to see the man underneath come undone by his doing and he isn’t stopping until he is satisfied and filled with his cum. The belt scratches the back of his thighs, his boxers restrain his legs when he would love to be sprawled wide on top of him and riding wildly until the moonshine bathed them both. Hanzo cups his face, his hips rocking up and down, back and forth, whatever movement deepens their union as they fuck. McCree pants, glances down at his leaking cock, purplish and bouncing by Hanzo’s movements. “No,” Hanzo says with a smirk and McCree locks eyes with him. “Come in me now.”

“Damn, but you…” McCree mumbles, finally letting go. If the archer wants his pleasure, he will let him take it all. He helps him move, bucks his hips up unconsciously pursuing his heat. His balls draw up tight and ready to shoot. Hanzo’s face is beautiful in red and pink, and McCree smiles at the little light that lets him enjoy it. Black eyes fixed on him, piercing his soul, determined to steal his heart, his will, and the rest of his life. And McCree will gladly give it all just for this moment together.

A loud moan heralds his end, bucking up into Hanzo to never leave his body while the archer rocks into his cock coaxing him to come. McCree’s cock swells right before it twitches and fills Hanzo with white spurts of his cum. He slows down, the cowboy’s ragged breath resounding in unison with his own, his face a sweet poem written just for him. McCree falls slack and spent on the seat of the bike, spilling inside him as he succumbs to his boisterous climax. A shared chuckle breaks the silence and McCree moves his trembling hands up to his face and leans forward, throwing Hanzo off balance but trapping him nimbly between his arms. The cowboy hat, though, falls to the ground unceremoniously. “Sweetpea,” he mumbles against his mouth, breathing the same air, kissing swollen lips that smile satisfied at having stolen his climax. The endearments curl Hanzo’s stomach nice and warm.

“You look ravishing when you come, cowboy,” Hanzo teases, bringing a smile on McCree’s lips and the throaty chuckle he knows he could learn to love. If he hasn’t already. “And you’re still hard in me…” One of the things he enjoys greately is McCree’s stamina in bed. Never disappointing, he could fuck, come, and keep fucking, and that’s one of the main reasons they slept less than two hours but, far from exhausted, Hanzo feels younger and brighter than in the past ten years of his life.

“I still need to take care of you,” McCree mumbles, peppering kisses along his jaw while he is still sheathed deep inside him. Hanzo whines when McCree reclines back on the seat and brings him with.

“I stained your shirt in lube,” Hanzo says, ghosting his smile over McCree’s lips.

“That’s all right, darlin’.” McCree cradles Hanzo with both arms, keeping him close. “What do you want me to do?” He whispers into his mouth and watches in awe the smirk creeping up the face of the archer.

“Why don’t we turn things around?” Hanzo knows McCree cannot resist his offer when he wraps a hand around his cock and a wolfish grin bares a row of white teeth. The sun is gone, only the residual light from the atmosphere allows them to see each other. The new intimacy surrounding them offers the perfect excuse to linger a bit more in this unforgettable moment. “I could make you come again with my cock up your ass, cowboy…” McCree pours a loud grunt right into his mouth, squeezing Hanzo in his embrace while he assails his mouth with an impatient tongue and his cock jerks inside him.

Hanzo pushes him back with a firm hand on his chest, interrupting the kiss as he stands, slowly taking the cowboy out of him. A gush of hot cum drips down his ass and the back of his thigh. Hanzo pulls his boxers up to cover his ass while his hard cock stands out of his underwear. McCree’s chest heaves, watching Hanzo get off the bike and reach for the lube. “How?” McCree asks, sliding to the front of the seat.

“Just like that,” Hanzo straddles the bike again, standing right behind McCree. He roves his back with a hand, pushing him forward and down. The cowboy braces himself on the tank with both forearms while Hanzo swoops his jeans and chaps a little lower exposing the lush curve of his ass. “Are you still tender for me, cowboy?” Hanzo teases, squeezing his butt cheek while he sees how McCree sneaks a hand down his legs and wraps a firm fist around his cock.

“How can you turn me on like this?” McCree mumbles, shifting on the seat and arching his ass at Hanzo, impatience goading him to offer himself unabashedly. The archer chuckles, coating his length in lube and squeezing more on his fingers. He smears the cold substance right into McCree’s rim.

“I believe it is mutual,” he whispers, leaving the bottle over the rear and turning his attention back to McCree. Hanzo thrusts a slick finger inside him and McCree pushes back into him. A cold, mild breeze sends a shiver down their bodies, but Hanzo knows they won’t even care when he’s inside him. He pushes another in, the cowboy clenching around his fingers before he relaxes, stroking his cock at a leisure pace. Hanzo anticipates he won’t last long but McCree won’t either.

Sex had never been this unrestrained and barefaced, not caring about the consequences, misunderstandings or worries. Hanzo feels safe with McCree, the cowboy allows him to be himself, to explore and let loose when this was one of the hardest things for him to do with everyone else. It’s not just the sex but everything around it. The cowboy listens, charms you with endearments and flirty catch-phrases that make him roll his eyes but, at the same time, feel so good that warms his heart.

“Darlin’, come on,” McCree gasps, glancing at him over his shoulder.

“You are not quite ready,” Hanzo says, squeezing his fingers in to the second knuckle.

“Get in now.” Hanzo grunts, knowing he will have to go slow. Gathering all his self-restraint, Hanzo withdraws his fingers and steps forward, prodding with the tip of his cock right into McCree’s hole. He swivels forward in a single sway, thanking McCree inwardly for hunching over the bike and offering the perfect angle. He’s way too tall for Hanzo. McCree’s body welcomes him tightly while the cowboy moans. Hanzo waits, both his hands gripping McCree’s hips while he keeps himself half-way in.

“You are tight,” Hanzo says, repressing the urge to pound into him while a drop of sweat drips down his forehead and down his cheek. The night is almost over them, the first stars glow on the darkening sky, but Hanzo only has eyes for McCree, the ass between his hands, and the hard cock shoved inside him.

“You feel so good,” McCree moans, his hand working his cock while he pushes back and sinks another inch inside him, angling his hips up just right for Hanzo to do the rest. “Don’t stop, sweetheart.”

“You will feel this in the morning,” Hanzo teases, rocking his hips with endless care, relishing in the stretch and his heat surrounding him. He shoves himself a tad deeper every time, knowing the cowboy likes the lingering burn of being stretched wide.

“I hope so,” McCree quips, and Hanzo thrusts forward in response, his hips slamming his butt cheeks, their thighs huddled together. “Damn,” he curses.

Hanzo leans forward, buried balls-deep inside the cowboy, a hand on his hip while the other squeezes McCree’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Hanzo whispers and McCree chuckles softly.

“Yeah, darlin’,” McCree says, turning about to fish for a kiss. “I’m more than okay with you.” Hanzo traps his lips into a gentle kiss while his hips pull out half-way and swivel forward to plunge himself once more into his willing ass. He drinks the moan that comes out of the cowboy directly into his mouth, so he does it again, picking up his pace, dreading he’s so on edge and won’t last as much as he would like to. “Yeah, fuck me like that, sweetheart,” he moans, his forehead pressed on his arm while he anchors himself and endures Hanzo’s onslaughts.

The archer mumbles something in Japanese and it’s when McCree knows Hanzo is close, so he jerks himself off without restraint. Hanzo slams repeatedly into him, a hand gripping bruisingly his hip while the other braces himself on the tank too, his forehead pressing between McCree’s shoulder blades as he thrusts deeper and faster. The waistband of his boxers press uncomfortably down his balls, but that won’t prevent Hanzo from enjoying this. He loves how the cowboy squirms underneath, feeling the movements of his arm desperately pumping his cock while he lunges forward, fills him to the brim, and fucks him senseless.

Hanzo loves to have the cowboy inside, pounding with wild abandon and glancing at him with a lovestruck gaze that steals his heart every time, but it’s this what does it for him, McCree yielding and panting a melodic song into the world while he fucks him madly. Hanzo’s plunges become frantic, faster, short thrusts that never leave the heavenly hole that traps him tightly. McCree comes first after a mindful thrust that brushes his prostate and unleashes his orgasm. He spills what he had left in him into his hand, milking himself dry while his ass flutters around Hanzo’s cock. McCree wants to howl his pleasure to the moon that witnesses their fucking.

“Damn,” McCree moans, biting his lower lip until he almost draws blood at how good it feels to be full of Hanzo and come around his cock. He could do this every night and die a happy man.

“I can pull out,” Hanzo says, breathless, his cock sheathed deep inside him and trapped by the aftereffects of his orgasm. But not for long.

“Don’t you dare, darlin’,” McCree threatens. “Come inside me.”

Hanzo has no willpower to argue now, that this will be a bad idea they’ll regret on the ride to the motel, but he doesn’t care anymore. He grips his hips with both hands, his feet sliding on the gravel underneath his feet, and thrusts to appease the coiling orgasm down his loins. Hanzo chases his climax in every slam, every time he bottoms out he believes it’s the last, the definite one that will send him over the edge, but he keeps going, riding out his pleasure as well as the circumstances allow. The blue streak of praises from the cowboy urging him to cum is the last push he needs to spill his lust inside him like he did last night until he lost count.

Hanzo groans, an intent onslaught steals a moan from McCree and makes his cock jerk as he shoots his load inside him in a hot gush of cum. Hanzo puffs his hot breath at his back, rocking shyly into him until his cock is soft and spent and slides outside followed by white trail. He already misses his warmth and the physical connection.

“Wait, I’ll…” Hanzo gasps and swallows, his mouth dry. “I’ll clean you up.” McCree swoops his jeans and underwear up in a single movement, turning around on the bike and trapping Hanzo’s mouth in a deep, wet kiss that turns into a languid and too tender smooch for just fuck buddies. That’s their problem, it has been since the first kiss. They melt into each other like butter over a warm toast, they belong, his heart warms, his stomach curls, and he knows this is what he’s been waiting for all his life: Hanzo. Not a simple fuck but someone to love and cherish and it scares him to death to open his big mouth and fuck it up.

“I know,” Hanzo whispers into his mouth briefly, almost imperceptible as though he shared his thoughts, as though he shared the same concerns and what he believes is unrequited love is actually not.

They kiss until their lips are swollen, red, and weary of their indulgence; until the cold breeze of the night slaps them unmercifully and force them to wear their clothes again. A moment that should be uncomfortable is peaceful, full of smiles hidden by the dark but shining in the moonlight. After a rough, ineffective cleaning, McCree dusts his hat and gets on the bike, waiting for Hanzo to get at his back. He can sense the hot, sticky mess he should regret, but that he doesn’t really mind. On the next motel they’ll stop to clean their mess, but from now on every sunset will remind him of Hanzo and this experience they shared.

The archer slides at his back, shivering slightly and snuggling into him for warmth. “Ya’ cold, darlin’?” He knows he is, his jacket and pants laid on the cold ground.

“I am fine,” Hanzo lies, sneaking both arms underneath McCree’ serape.

“What are we gonna do when we come back?” McCree blurts out, hoping the night masks his worries. He starts the bike and drives carefully toward the distant road, the headlights offering a limited but safe sight of the bumpy ground ahead. It should be fine, and he will send Ashe a heads up on where she can pick up her deflowered bike.

“What do you mean?” Hanzo asks, frowning even if McCree cannot see him.

“Was this a… one-time thing? A mission only kind of thing?” McCree curses his big mouth and how he probably ruined the mood of the rest of the trip with his needy questions.

“What about a whenever-we-want thing?” Hanzo says, tightening his arms around his body.

“What if I want you on my bed every night, darlin’?” To hell with restraint if he won’t have Hanzo’s body ever again he better gets used to the idea as soon as possible.

“Mine will suit me better,” Hanzo says, the sultry tinge of his words suggesting he has a smug smile stretching his lips. “I dislike sneaking around very early in the morning.” McCree chuckles, leading a hand to rest over Hanzo’s underneath his serape, feeling his welcoming warmth and how he caresses the bundle with a thumb, reassuring he isn’t going anywhere without him. Perhaps they’re not ready to let go and they’re not ready to compromise either, but this is surely the start of something more.

“Whatever you want, darlin’,” McCree says, joining the main road as a wolfish grin pops bright and promising on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)
> 
> Suggestions, corrections, and comments are more than welcome ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩
> 
> By the way, I feel brave enough to take prompts! If you want, you can send me one on [my blog](https://innercherryblossomsoul.tumblr.com/) and if I'm inspired and the muses bless me I'll write something <3


End file.
